Never Forget
by Kairi Rune
Summary: Artimis, a strange name for a girl but there's more to it than that. She's got secrets that she doesn't want anyone to know about them but when things get bad she has to make a choice: keep her secrets or save her freinds. (Warning: There will be blood, cussing and there might be some feelings of depression)
1. Key to the Soul

I am still not exactly sure what happened that day seven years ago. I remember I was holding my sisters and running through the park. I can not recall what we were doing there or how we got there, but never the less we were there. It was noon, no, wait, it was dark out, and we were running from something. My sister, Aphrodite, tripped on a fallen limb and face planted into the ground. I knelt down to help her up but I got the strange sensation that we were being watched. I looked around and hoped our dad, yes it was our dad we were running away from, had not caught up to us. Aphrodite whined that her ankle was causing her much pain. At the time she had no idea what pain really felt like, neither did I.

I grabbed her hand and helped her to her shaky feet. I glanced behind Aphrodite's head and noticed head lights coming straight at us. We continued to run, adrenaline pushed us foreword, but why were we running from dad? Aphrodite's ankle gave out on her and she tumbled to the ground. I tugged her hand but her ankle would not allow her to stand. The headlights stopped in front of us and a figure emerged from the truck. It was not my dad and I felt a wave of relief come over me. The man asked me what was wrong with my sister and I showed him.

His remark was, "Get in the truck. She needs to get her ankle bandaged." Why did we get in the truck? Getting in that truck brought an end to our word and the events that took place in that place still haunt me to this very day. The irony of it all is I can not even remember why we were running away from dad anyway. I knew something was awfully wrong with him the second I saw his face in the light of day, his eyes were a murky greenish yellow.

And after all, the eyes are the key to the soul...


	2. Recruited?

As I walk up the steps of the DWMA I notice the odd architecture of the building and marvel about it for a brief moment. I wonder why Lord Death would want to talk to me, most of my life has been lived in the shadows. _Why bother asking yourself when you can ask him? _I open the doors to the school and enter a fairly noisy hallway. Teenagers are laughing and talking to each other and it makes my stomach a little sick._ I bet they don't even know how lucky they are. _I ignore the negative thoughts and push onward but then I remember, I have no idea where Lord Death is!

"Excuse me, do you know where Lord Death is?" I ask one of the students. Her hair is black and held back into a long pony tail.

"Yeah, he's in the Death Room. Take a right, then turn left after two hallways and he should be there. Oh, it's the door at the end of the hallway. It's impossible to miss!" she says cheerfully, almost to the point of me wanting to rip her head off. However, something about her makes me feel calm and peaceful.

"Thank you." I smile before leaving. The hallways are long and so boring that I could possibly fall alseep walking. I peer around the corner and see a door at the end of the hallway and walk to it. I wrap my hand around the door handle and take a deep breath before walking in.

"Lord Death? Is that you?" I ask closing the door. A large, almost artistic, thing looks down at me.

"Yes that would be me. Who are you?" Death inquires in a almost laughable voice.

"I am Artemis Anzai . You wanted to speak with me?" I introduce myself. Death cocks his head to the left as if he does not understand what I am saying.

"Oh! I remember! Your that recruit that someone suggested," Death says waving his gigantic hands in my face.

"What do you mean recruit?" I ask looking at the letter Death sent.

"However, I don't remember sending you a letter that you would be joining the DWMA..." Death says with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I ask looking carefully at the letter.

"I never sent you a letter. We were only observing you, nothing more, but I believe you were rejected," Death ripped the letter out of my hands and observed it for himself.

"You were watching me without my permission! Why was I rejected?" I demand Lord Death to answer me. All his attention seems to be focused on the letter.

"Well, this isn't good. Someone must have forged my name," Lord Death admits looking up at me.

"Who ever said it was forged?" a voice asks from behind me. I jump a little and instinctively turn around to see who this voice belongs to. To my surprise it is a boy about my age who's soul wavelength is...different. His attire is interesting for a boy of his age and he has three stripes on his head that appear to stop at the back of his scalp.

"It's my signature to too," the boy exclaims walking in front of me.

"Why would you do such a thing Kid?" Death asks.

"Because your reasoning for not recruiting her is ridiculous," the striped boy added.

"It's not your decision to make," Death explained .

"Would you mind explaining what is going on here?" I ask raising my hand like a little school girl.

"My dad is being unreasonable! How would you know your only fourteen I've been alive for centuries! Did you ever think that maybe your not always right about everything? Excuse me? Plus, the Death Room isn't even symmetrical! Now why don't you complain about why the sky is blue! I will!" the two of them bicker and I feel my eye twitch. _Are you kidding me?_

_"_You two, knock it off! We have a lady here," a man with red hair says about to place his hand on my shoulder.

"If you touch me I'll hurt you," I say firmly, swatting his hand away.

"I like your knitted hat," he says looking at it intently.

"Stop breathing on me," I respond stepping away from this odd man. I look back over at Death and the kid with the stripped hair and they are no longer arguing. They are looking strangely at me and that guy! Embarrassed, I return my focus back to the subject at hand.

"Do you want me to leave or what?" I ask sternly flipping my one of my braids out of my face.

"You should stay," the creepy one with the red hair states. I look at Death and he shrugs.

"Since she's already here, I guess there's no harm in letting her stay." Death says and then hops toward his mirror?

"I'll show you around!" the one with the red hair says eagerly.

"Spirit your probably scaring her to death," the kid remarks.

"I'm not scaring you am I?" Spirit asks me with a big grin on his face.

"Actually, you kinda are," I retort crossing my arms over my chest. Spirit gets an extremely sad look on his face and then leaves without a word.

"What's his problem?" I ask looking at the boy.

"I don't have the slightest idea," he answers watching Spirit walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hi my name is Artemis A..." the boy rudely cuts me off

"Artemis Anzai. My name is Death the Kid. Most people just call me Kid," he responds. _Kid, what a easy name to remember. _

"I'm assuming your the one who recommended me," I say straightening my hat.

"That would be me. Now let me show you around." Kid motions with his hands. _Could I ever fit in with regular people? This could be my chance to bury my past and build a new future. Perhaps, I can have somewhat of a normal childhood. _

_This is my second chance at life. _


	3. Asymmetrical Handwriting

The next day dawned and I still have absolutely no idea why I was enrolled in Death Weapon Meister Academy. I guess I could be considered a meister, but I only had my own weapon for a month before he dumped me for some girl. Maybe they observed me during the time I had my own personal weapon.

"Artemis, do you know the answer to number seven?" Professor Stein asks. I had met him the day before and I nearly passed out when he said he was a scientist and he thought that everyone in the world was a experiment. I kindly asked Kid to take me out of his class and put me elsewhere, but he told me that he did not have the authority to do so. I guess I will just have to keep my eyes peeled in order to prevent becoming his experimental guinea pig.

"D." I answer tapping my pencil on my notebook. There are a few giggles from other students in the classroom._ What's so funny? _

"No, the correct answer is B. Do you know the answer to question 8?" the professor replies straightening his glasses.

"C." I respond and more giggles emerge. _What is so funny? _

"No, Mrs. Anzai the correct answer is A." Professor Stein says and the giggles get louder.

"Kid, what's so funny?" I whisper in his ear.

"I think they're laughing at you," Kid quietly says back.

"Why would they be laughing at me?" I inquire.

"Don't take this personally, but you picked the stupidest answer on both problems." Kid responds looking down at his paper.

"I don't understand this at all." I drop my pencil on my desk and stare intently at the notebook.

"Here let me help you. Ahhhh!" Kid yells looking at my notebook. "It's totally asymmetrical! No wonder you don't understand the lesson!" I cover my head with my hands as the giggling starts again. Kid frantically tries to erase my sloppy handwriting and the giggling gets louder. I wish I could just hide under a rock and wait for this all to be over.

"This notebook is too asymmetrical for saving! You'll need a new one!" Kid rants throwing the notebook in front of me. "Dispose of it! I can't bare the thought of the of that asymmetrical notebook existing anymore!"

"Yes Kid, I'll throw it away." I reply, picking up the notebook.

"No! The only way you can get rid of it is by burning it!" Kid exclaims, his eye twitching.

"I can't burn a notebook in the middle of class!" I yell smacking the notebook hard onto the desk.

"I would burn it for you," Professor Stein smiles slightly. Now the whole class is laughing hysterically and I feel sick to my stomach. "Alright class, that's enough. Back to our lesson."

I hope this never happens again


	4. Ripper

I walk through the lunch room after receiving my tray of food. As if the smell is not bad enough I have another dilemma, where should I sit? The noise is dreadfully loud and people are talking non-stop. I try to find a familiar face, anyone, maybe that nice girl who gave me directions. I feel so lost and confused in the loudness, never have I been surrounded by so many individuals. Maybe, if I try to walk around I can find Kid. I walk fast, trying to keep calm and collected. I run into someone and nearly spill my lunch all over myself.

"Sorry," I say looking up at the person I just rudely ran into. He has spiky white hair and a headband that reads S-O-U-L. If he's not a over enthusiastic student then I do not know what is.

"It's fine. Your the new student." he replies.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"Nah, Kid told me about you." he answers shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Kid? Do you know where he is?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Yeah, the whole gangs hanging together. You wanna join us?" he inquires.

"Sure! I mean, yeah, if its okay with you guys." I answer looking down at my plate.

"We're always looking for more company. Over there, at the table at the end of the cafeteria," he smiles a little.

"Thanks, and your name is?" I ask.

"Soul Eater," he replies before walking toward the lunch line. _Soul Eater? That's his actual name?_ I ignore the thoughts and walk toward the table at the end of the cafeteria.

"Hi," I say feeling extremely awkward. The table becomes silent and everyone at it stares at me. I feel a cold sweat braking out.

"Hi! My name is Maka!" a girl in blond pony tails jumps up and sticks her hand out. At the table I notice the girl who helped me find my way to the Death Room and Kid.

"My name is Artemis," I introduce my self for the billionth time and shake her hand.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Tsubaki." she points to the girl who helped me find my way.

"Hi," Tsbaki responds waving.

"This is Patti." Maka says pointing to some girl in a odd hat and a half shirt.

"Lalalalala," Patti replies.

"And this is her sister, Liz," Maka says pointing to some other girl with the exact same half shirt as her sister.

"Hey, welcome to the DWMA," Liz answers.

"You already know Kid and this is Black..." Maka is rudely cut off.

"I am the great and powerful Black Star!" a kid with teal spiky hair exclaims jumping on the table.

"Black Star please can you please get off the table?" Tsubaki pleads.

"Black Star what are you doing standing on the table?" Soul asks sitting down next to Tsubaki.

"I was just introducing myself to the new girl," Black Star exclaims jumping off the table and onto the ground. _These people sure are weird. I will fit right in._

"Can I sit at your table?" I ask Maka.

"You should sit next to me," Maka says sitting down and pointing to a chair. I sit down next to Maka without a complaint. I am just happy that I found someone to sit next to.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that doctor?" Soul inquires looking at everyone at the at the table.

"What doctor?" Maka asks taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

"Did anyone watch the news on channel 8 last night?" Soul sighs. Everyone at the table shakes their head no, including me.

"I'll have to tell you then. Four years ago there was this strange little girl who showed up at the police station. Her hair was snarled and muddy and the police thought it was strange for a girl of her age to be showing up at the police station so late at night. The police man asked the girl what was wrong and she trembled in terror.

"My brother, the Ripper killed my brother." she said weakly. The police man asked where her brother was and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"The basement of house 234, Rein Street." the little girl responded. The police men were skeptical but went to the house of 234 anyway and found a man inside. His name was Dr. Kuro and he had a degree in medical science or something like that. The police men asked if they could see the basement and the doctor allowed them. What these police men would find is truly terrifying. They found twelve sets of twins between the ages of 6-12 jammed into four separate cages for animals. If you do the math that's three children per cage and the doctor was arrested for kidnapping."

"That's horrible!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"That's not even the worst part. After arresting the doctor, investigators went inside the damp cold basement and found equipment. Do you know what it was for?" Soul asks, obviously knowing no one at the table will know. "Experiments. He was doing experiments on the children."

"What kind of experiments?" Black Star asks extremely interested. Just the thought of him being so interested in human suffering makes me sick.

"All kinds of experiments. Sometimes he would cut off one twins arm and put it on another. Other times he would put two twins in a cage and not feed them for weeks to see if they would eat each other. None of these experiments could compare to the eye lazier treatments." Soul explained and I instantly dropped my fork out of sheer shock.

"Eye lazier treatments? What kind of eye lazier treatments?" Kid inquires. No one at the table is eating and all eyes are on Soul.

"No one knows for sure. Only one pair of twins survived the surgery but they refuse to talk to the press about any of it."

"Well, couldn't they have asked the doctor?" Maka asks.

"They did interview him and all he said was that before he died he wanted to see his two daughters again."

"Daughters?" Liz asked pushing her lunch aside.

"That's the strange thing. He doesn't have any daughters and when the interviewer told him he had no biological children he laughed. Kuro's answer was that he created them and that was the end of the interview. " Soul remarked taking a gulp of water.

"So that guys, still alive?" Liz shook violently, "I think I'll just stay at home from now on."

"He's going to be executed in a few days so you have nothing to worry about Liz. You know whats really scary about this guy is all the corpses in the backyard some of them were very gor..."

"Maka chop!" Maka exclaims chopping Soul right on the top of his head.

"What was that for?" Soul questions holding his head in pain.

"We are eating you know. Plus your scaring Artemis!" Maka explains pointing at me.

"She's not scared." Soul says also pointing at me.

"Her face is really pale," Maka replies putting her hand on my shoulder.

"So what? I bet she's just cold. Isn't that right Artemis?" Soul asks me.

"Yeah, just cold. I'm not that insecure." I lie picking up my utensils and start eating again.

"Told you." Soul retorted.

"I'm too big of a star to be scared by that kind of stuff!" Black Star says smiling. _Black Star is completely disrespectful and it is really starting to get on my nerves._

"Black Star! You shouldn't say such things!" Tsubaki pleas for the second time this meal.

"So do you like it here at the DWMA?" Maka asks removing her hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah, I like it a lot," I answer smiling slightly.

"I'm glad your enjoying it," Maka replies. About five minutes later the bell rings for next period.


	5. Hollow Soul

"Lord Death, you wanted to see us?" Maka asks, Soul by her side.

"Yes. I want you two to do me big favor," Lord Death answers.

"What kind of a favor?" Soul inquires.

"I want the two of you to get the soul of Waern." he replies.

"You mean the person who has been trading human souls with witches?" Maka asks, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes," Lord Death says somewhat bluntly.

"Are we even qualified to go on a mission like that?" Maka asks.

"Well, I was going to give the mission to Kid but we've been having issues," Death admits.

"I don't want to pry, but what kinds of issues?" Soul asks shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"We just haven't been agreeing on things that's all. So are you two ready to go on that mission?" Lord Death changes the topic quickly.

"Yeah, let's show this guy what were made of," Soul says confidently.

"If you say so," Maka says without much confidence in herself.

"Thank you Maka and Soul! I don't know what I would do without you!" Death yells as they leave the Death Room.

**Three hours later...**

"Soul, we've been walking around Death City for hours and we haven't found anything. Maybe we should think about going home." Maka whines, dragging her feet on the ground.

"We can't let Lord Death down," Soul replies walking about two feet ahead of Maka.

"It's dark and we have school tomorrow," Maka complains.

"Maka, by any chance does this guy have a large nose and brownish red hair?" Soul asks.

"Yeah, why?" Maka asks flatly.

"Cause he's right there!" Soul exclaims pointing at the guy. Waern runs around the corner and into an alley in a attempt to escape.

"Come on!" Maka starts running.

"Wait for me!" Soul yells trying to keep up with Maka. She turns the corner and out of sight. Soul quickly turns the corner and runs right into Maka.

"Ah!" Soul yells, Maka covers his mouth with her hand. He looks up and see the man they were supposed to kill already dead. Maka removes her hand from his mouth.

"What happened?" Soul asks standing up.

"I don't know but whoever did it is close by," Maka says also standing up.

"Who's that?" Soul asks pointing at a figure only lightened by what little moonlight escapes into the dark alley.

"Who are you? Did you kill him?" Maka trembles.

"I don't understand the question," the figure says emotionless.

"Did you kill this man?" Maka asks pointing at what now only a soul. The figure cocks her head and points at the soul.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she replies just as emotionless as before.

"I don't like this Soul." Maka shakes. The figures hair sways with every step she takes.

"Maka, we can beat her. I don't think she has a weapon," Soul tries desperately to calm Maka down.

"Soul, I think we should just leave," Maka confesses.

"Try to read her soul. It'll make you feel more secure," Soul suggests.

"Good idea," Maka says closing her eyes and then opening them.

"You must be a meister," the figure remarks.

"Soul..." Maka stutters.

"Maka she's getting closer! Are we fighting or not?" Soul demands.

"Her soul, its hollow." Maka quivers grabbing Soul's hand.

"Hollow? I told you she's weak," Soul exclaims turning into a scythe.

"Stay back! I'll hurt you!" Maka yells, her voice cracking. The figure stops walking for a moment and a red light burns in the back of her eyes.

"Soul! We need to get out of here!" Maka screams running out of the alley and around the corner.

"Maka! What are you doing?" Soul yells at the top of his lungs. The blood of the crescent moon drips on the road in a heavy rain and the lights of the city all fade. The street stretches out into a never ending abyss of darkness. Soul disintegrates in Maka's very hands and falls through the cracks of the road.

"Soul!" Maka screams falling to her knees. The figure appears from behind the corner and is humming a sweet lullaby.

"You did this!" Maka cries. The figure's eyes continue to glow as the blood rain pounds onto the street. The figure approaches Maka. She tries desperately to run but her legs are locked tight in fear. Only air escapes her lips as the figure stabs her repeatedly in the chest.

"Maka!" Soul yells shaking her violently. Maka slips into unconsciousness and falls right into Soul's arms.


	6. Words

After hearing what happened to Maka I can not concentrate on classwork today. All I can think about is Maka, even though I hardly know her. Even though no one is willing to admit it, we are all scared for Maka. Soul has been really quiet all day and no ones been talking much. It is even affecting Kid, he has not complained about symmetry all day which is really bizarre. The whole school seems to be in some kind of depression and some of the students seem frightened as if what attacked Maka could attack them. _Isn't that ridiculous?_ The more I think about it the more obvious it becomes that the thing that attacked Maka could attack anyone, including me.

"Hi Maka. How are you feeling?" I ask, closing the nurses office door.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" her voice is scratchy and quiet.

"I came to see how you were doing," I answer walking toward the cot in which she is laying in. Her face is pale and her eyes do not look right.

"So how are you doing?" I ask smiling.

"Hey, Artemis? Is it possible for rain to be blood?" Maka asks grabbing my hand and tugging a little.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Is it possible for blood to fall from the sky and imatate rain?" Maka slurs her words.

"No, I don't think so," I answer, not really understanding the question.

"That's what I thought," Maka replies pulling the covers over her head.

"Why do you want to know this?" I ask even though it is obious Maka wants me to leave.

"Because it rained blood that night. The road stretched on for ever, I tried to save Soul but nothing worked! Soul! Soul! Soul!" Maka screams kicking her legs so violently that I have to take a step back.

"What did you do?" a nurse exclaims rushing to Maka's side.

"It's okay, Soul's fine. Maka he's fine. He's okay you have nothing to worry about," the nurses soothing words seem to be helping Maka. She is no longer screaming, kicking, or ranting.

"What did you do?" the nurses words instantly turned cold and harsh.

"I'm sorry I was just..." I try to explain.

"Get out!" her voice is angry and piercing.

"I'll come back later," I suggest walking backwards toward the door.

"You are forbidden to see Maka in these conditions!" the nurse yells pointing toward the door. I instantly run out of the nurses office and slam the door, my heart pounding.

"What exactly happened to Maka?" I ask as sweat drips down my face.

"She passed out that's all," Soul answers not making eye contact.

"Don't give me that Bull! You know exactly what's going on with Maka! Did it ever even occur to you that someone else could help her?" I reply angrily.

"It's not difficult to be brave if you don't know what your running from. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure what happened either," Soul says, now making eye contact.

"But if you don't know what your running from how do you fight it?" I ask.

"It's not your battle to fight," Soul responds, leaning against the wall.

"I want to do everything I can to help Maka, and everyone else at the DWMA," I answer, knowing I sounding like a goodie goodie.

"You don't even know Maka, or anyone at the DWMA. Why should I, or anyone here trust you?" Soul hisses, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I understand. I wouldn't trust me either," I choke out.

"Sorry, that wasn't cool at all," Soul apologizes, sticking his hand out.

"No need to apologize. I get it. I thought I was starting to fit in but I guess I was wrong," my vision starts blurring, but I can't let my emotions be seen in front of other people. I dart down the hallway, trying to stop the tears.

_Who knew that words could make someone feel so horrible inside? _


	7. Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

**I've been so lonely lately! Please tell me how my writing skills are doing and how I can improve them.**

* * *

"Kyou could you shut up for just one moment so I can hear myself think?" I ask irritably.

"Shut up Kyou. Stop being so annoying. Memamama!" Kyou says mockingly. I slam the book I'm reading closed.

"Is being quiet for a few minutes so hard to ask?" I retort placing the school book on the table.

"Yes. Yes it is. So when are you going to ask Kid out?" he asks bluntly.

"What? Never!" I yell nearly falling out of my chair.

"I think I just struck a nerve," Kyou grins putting his feet on the table.

"You didn't strike anything. You just caught me off guard that's all," I reply crossing my arms.

"Is that so?" Kyou does not sound convinced at all.

"Your such a girl," I respond picking up my book.

"So about that thing that happened with Maka. Did it creep you out?" he asks, completely changing the subject. Not that I have a problem with that or anything.

"Kinda. Did it freak you out?" I inquire.

"Yeah. Something was horribly wrong," Kyou answers with concern.

"It felt like deja vu ," I say, a chill going down my spine.

"That can't be good, " Kyou remarks.

"What do you think that means?" I ask swallowing hard.

"I don't know," he admits taking his feet off the table. I stare blankly at him as a cold sweat breaks out.

"You don't think that..." I stutter my hands shaking.

"I don't know. I doubt it's anything to get too freaked out about," Kyou yawns stretching his arms. How I wish I could believe him!

"Yeah, your probably right..." I lie to him and myself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in your dreams," Kyou chuckles.

"That sounds so creepy!" I exclaim.

"But it's true," he answers.

"Thanks for the nightmares," I reply smiling.

"Anytime," Kyou laughs before disappearing in thin air. I sigh and look down at my book.

** Two weeks later **

"Kid, I don't like this..." I shake nervously, he doesn't answer but I can feel his soul wavelength. Kid is worried sick and so is everyone else in the group. Even Black*Star. It was only yesterday that Lord Death asked us to go on this mission, I wasn't even supposed to be here. It was Kid's brilliant idea to have me tag along defenseless. I can't let them see, no matter what peril we may be in. The townspeople stare at us with a wild look of paranoia and dismay.

"Let's go home," Liz says nervously, standing close to Patty. No one answers again. I feel a chill creeping up my spine just before I hear a zap and Black*Star screaming. The townspeople charge at us in a chaotic mob of screaming people. I struggle to stay standing as the people tread the ground in an angry rampage. I only catch a glimpse of the sisters, Liz and Patty being chained to one another before I fall under. I cover my head with my hands as I am trampled on. The dirt burns my eyes and the taste of of manure makes me vomit a little inside my mouth. Minutes turn into years as the screaming and yelling continues to grow. Only a drop of blood escapes my lips as something hard smacks me in the back of the head. The sounds begin to dissipate and my vision becomes blurry until I can see nothing more.


	8. Shadow in the Darkness

"The mission? Oh yes that mission! The five of you are going to a place called Amazon," Lord Death says enthusiastically.

"Amazon? The Amazon River?" Kid asks unsure of his answer.

"No. It's a small town," Lord Death replies.

"Why are we going there?" Liz inquires.

"We've been getting strange reports on that small town..." Lord Death explains.

"Sounds easy enough," Black*Star responds.

"We hardly know anything about there culture. I would advise you not to do anything to make yourselves seen," Lord Death answers.

"That will be hard. Especially with a big star like me around," Black Star retorts.

"Why am I here?" I ask Lord Death.

"That's a good question. Why are you here?" Lord Death questions.

"She's tagging along," Liz responds.

"Hum...Do you think that's a good idea?" Lord Death asks Liz.

"She's not that weak. Besides, she's just observing," Kid answers with a slight irritation in his voice. Lord Death apparently did not notice.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea Kid," Lord Death replies, obviously trying to avoid another argument between him and his son.

"So what kinds of weird things?" Liz asks almost scared to ask.

"Well...a lot of things. It's your job to make sure everything is normal," Lord Death gives a half answer.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Black*Star exclaims sounding like an idiot.

"Is there anything else you would like to know about the mission Lord Death?" Tsubaki asks in her usual cheerful voice.

"No, that's all," Lord Death replies.

Oh how I wished that I hadn't come!

The walls of the prison are made of brick and there are several bars between me and the freedom but every time I touch the bars a current shoots through my hand. Sweat drips down my chin and my heart pounds uncontrollably.

"That's not goings to help anything Artemis," Kyou remarks biting his nails. I want to punch him but I must not waste my energy on such things. I ram my whole body against the bars of the prison but end up getting shocked.

"Why don't you talk to that girl over there? Maybe she'll help you figure out where you are," Kyou replies grimly.

"A girl?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, a girl. She's been here the whole time if you just payed attention once in awhile maybe you would have noticed," Kyou answers disappearing in to thin air once again. I look carefully around the cell and notice a figure, burying his head into his lap.

"Excuse me but do you know where my friends went?" I ask trying not to be sounding desperate.

"I d-d-d-d-don't know," the girl stutters.

"You must know! Please I need your help!" I plea kneeling downing on one knee.

"Please leave me alone. I'm already scared as it is," the boy shakes uncontrollably. A worrisome soul indeed.

"I'm scared too," I admit, "My name is Artemis what's yours?"

"Crona," her eyes meet mine.

"You've seen your fair share of pain haven't you?" I ask, even though it sounds creepy.

"I don't know how to deal with this," Crona says uncomfortably.

"Any information you could tell me would be helpful. Please, I need your help," I plea. Crona looks at me with glassy eyes and nods her head.

"Well, if they're not here then their probably..." Crona's voice crackles until no more words escape his mouth.

"Where? Where?" I anxiously ask.

"E-e-e-e-e-e..." Crona stutters.

"I need to know!' I exclaim, not able to hide my anxiety any more.

"Execution!" Crona sobs burring her head into her lap. A knot forms in the pit of my stomach.

"Execution," I reply, wiping the sweat off my face.

"I''m sorry! It's not my fault!" Crona cries as if I am going to hit him.

"I have to get out of here!" I yell shaking Crona, "How do I get out of here?"

"I don't think there is a way," Crona shivers.

"What's that thing?" I ask pointing to a odd looking black object.

"I'm not a thing you little brat!" the thing yells transforming into some strange creature.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you could talk," I say feeling a little guilty.

"Ragnarok your embarrassing me," Crona pathetically remarks.

"She called me a thing! I don't like her there's something wrong with her can't you tell?" Ragnarok screeches punching Crona.

"Stop that!" I yell, angrily stomping my foot on the ground. "Leave Crona alone!"

"You look familiar, what's your name?" Ragnarok sounds suspicious._ Is it possible he knows?_

"Artemis." I answer trying to sound confident.

"Your last name?" Ragnarok asks.

"Anzai," my voice catches on the z. I hope he does not notice.

"Who are these 'friends' you speak of?" Ragnarok questions.

"Patty, Liz, Death the Kid, Soul, Maka..."

"Maka!" Crona exclaims jumping to his feet.

"Her again?" Ragnarok complains.

"We have to help save Maka!" Crona sounds completely different than before. She seems more confident.

"Why?" Ragnarok retorts.

"Because Maka is our friend," Crona answers.

"Maybe she's your friend. I never liked her." Ragnarok states without any emotion whatsoever.

"You don't like anyone," Crona whispers.

"What did you say you little brat!" Ragnarok yells, pounding on Crona once again.

"Both of you please stop! At this rate we'll never save anyone," I yell, trying to get their attention.

"But I told you there's no way out," Crona says disappointed.

"Ragnarok, do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"No," Ragnarok answers bluntly.

"Crona, your skinny. Do you think you could squeeze through the bars?" I ask without much hope.

"I don't think I can do it," Crona trembles.

"Of course you can Crona!" Ragnarok exclaims smacking her on the head once.

"But if I slip I'll get shocked!" Crona panics.

"Come on Crona stop being such a big baby!" Ragnarok exclaims trying to drag him to the bars of the prison.

"It's too dangerous! Please don't make me do it!" Crona pleas trying to kick Ragnarok off her leg.

"Do you want to save Maka or not?" Ragnarok asks still trying to drag Crona to the bars. She hesitates a moment and looks up at me.

"If I get shocked will I die?' Crona asks worriedly.

"No." I answer. He gulps hard and walks until he is standing right next to me.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take your right arm and stick in-between the two bars," Crona sticks her right arm in carefully in-between the two bars. "Now carefully take your right left leg and stick it though the bars." Crona picks up her left leg and places it on the other side of the electric bars. "Here's the tricky part, move the rest of your body until your on the opposite side of the bars. Do not touch them!" Carefully, Crona moves the rest of his body until he is free of the bars.

"Good, now grab the key and get us out of here," I say.

"Uh...that's not good..." Crona says worried.

"What? Is everything okay?" I reply concerned for her well being and my own.

"There's no key," Crona answers shaking.

"No Key?!" I yell just a little too loud. The sound of running feet echo down the long hallway.

"Dammit Artemis! We're so dead and it's all your fault!" Ragnarok yells furiously.

"Crona! Try to get back into the prison! Hurry!" I yell anxiously. Crona sticks her first foot into the cage and then her arm when one of the guards pins her to the iron bars. The screaming from Crona is absolutely dreadful and the guard is laughing hysterically. I wish I could scream, cry, shout, yell; anything!

But my cries are only a shadow in the darkness...


	9. Execution

"You. You there with the braids." the guard yells banging on the cell bars.

"What." I answer weakly my head hanging low.

"Today is your execution I hope your ready." he chuckles menacingly.

"I don't wanna die." I mutter. I never wanted to die, no matter how much agony I was in. Somehow I always had the foolish hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

"Well that's too bad!" he exclaims opening the gate to the prison. I resist only for a moment and then realize there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop him. The guard grabs the chains around my hands firmly and does not loosen his grip. A feeling of dread overcomes me as I walk among the damned souls of this penitentiary. The guard then opens the door to the outside world and even the brightness of the sun that I missed so dearly could not sooth my pain. The town seemed supervising empty.

"A public execution?" I ask myself but the guard apparently hears me.

"Yes. The townspeople look forward to the death of the demon and it's partners." the guard explains.

"Demon?" I ask.

"Look, don't you play stupid with me! You know your crimes! Now you face your punishment!" the guard yells pushing me against a wall. Blood gushes out of my new wound and drips onto my fifthly clothing. He grabs my hair and chains and pushes me forward but it doesn't hurt. I don't feel anything at all. Everything feels numb. He shoves me to the entrance of a small chapel and feel my feet beginning to cave in. Through the stained glass window I see people, no more that two hundred, sitting down.

"A chapel. Your going to kill in a chapel?" I say with disbelief and disgust.

"I've heard enough from you!" the guard yells kicking me to the ground. I land on my knees and a rock cuts my left leg but I still feel no pain. I slowly stand to my feet and let the guard drag me into the chapel. I see Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star in the front of the chapel. Where is Kid?

"Hurry up you pig!" the guard yells shoving me right into Patty. Her eyes look desperate and her skin is so pale. I turn away, trying to erase the image of her from my mind.

"Today will be a day that we will all remember for generations to come. Today is the day that the Amazonian's killed a demon and it's accomplices!" a man in a robe exclaims throwing his arms into the air and opening his palms outward.

"Demon?" Tsubaki whispers to Black*Star. He doesn't reply. The pastor motions his hands toward the door of the church and the doors swing open. Two guards walk in trying to drag a human like figure toward the front of the church. Several locks and chains are tied around its body and a black bag is covering its head. Everyone in the audience jumps in terror when the thing thrashes out at its captors. The guards drop the thing at the pastors feet and back away quickly.

"I will bravely expose its deadly face to the world because I have faith that god will protect me!" the pastor yells, once again raising his hands toward the audience. The two guards nod their heads nervously and cautiously walk up to the creature and release it from its chains and locks and nearly trample each other trying to escape. The pastor rips the mask off and throws it to one of the guards.

KID?!

"Today, I stand before you in this chapel to bring justice to this world!" he yells and the crowd becomes ecstatic.

"What kind of justice is this?" I ask myself softly but I my voice gradually rises until it reaches a crescendo.

"He's not evil! We're not evil! We came here to help you!" I yell, becoming lost in my own emotions.

"You people enjoy hurting other people. How can you be so heartless? I watched my prison mate get tortured and he had to go to the hospital. The guard was smiling the whole time! We come all the way out here to get treated like animals? You should all just die! I hope you burn in hell!" I scream, falling to my knees. A gust of wind whips through my hair and blows Sunday music sheets everywhere. All the townspeople fall silent, their faces are frozen in terror and even the pastor seems worried . The door to the chapel bursts open and a young woman with a witch hat walks in.

"Is something wrong? I heard a lot of noise from outside." the young woman approaches the pastor and he….bows?

"I apologize. It was just one of the prisoners being loud. Please don't tell her!" the pastor pleas nearly breaking into tears.

"Prisoners? What prisoners? She didn't say anything about prisoners?" the young woman approaches us, at the end of her lips there were two black dots.

"She will be very pleased with us, Eureka. You see they are d…"

"Enough! I must speak with them first." Eureka exclaims.

"I thought Medusa was dead." Kid states.

"Medusa? Don't make me laugh. She forced me to work with her. She was heartless and when she died I still had those snakes left in my body. I hated the thought of knowing I still had part of her miserable existence inside of me. I found someone much more powerful to work with and she also got those dreadful snakes out of my body." she explains.

"You with the long blonde hair, what's your name?" Eureka asks pointing at Liz.

"My name is Liz The…ompson…please….we mean…you…no…..harm…." Liz stutters uncontrollably.

"She is useless. You may dispose of her if you wish." Eureka says without any emotion.

"You. With the short blonde hair, what's your name?" she inquires pointing at Patty.

"My name is Patty Thompson and my sisters going to kick your butt!" Patty says without fear.

"You would be doing her a favor if you got rid of that one. What is your name, blue haired boy?" she demands pointing at Black*Star.

"I'm Black*Star." he answers.

"The last of the Star Clan…..interesting….but he still is of no use to her. You may dispose of him if you wish. Who are you, girl with the black pony tail?" she asks pointing at Tsubaki.

"I am Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon." she replies looking at the ground.

"Useless! Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Eureka evilly grins as she grabs Kid by the hair and examines his stripes. Kid obviously does not have the energy to resist her.

"You will not kill this boy do you understand?" Eureka asks but it almost sounds like she's threatening the pastor. He nods about a million times. She walks toward me and points her finger right in my face.

"What is your name?" she bellows.

"Artemis." I respond trying not to stutter.

"Last name." Eureka says sternly.

"Anzai." I blurt out.

"Anzai?" she sounds surprised.

"What is it Eureka Frog?" the pastor asks concerned.

"She's one of them!" Eureka shrieks.

"One of what?" the pastor inquires.

"I never thought this day would come. Pastor, cover her head with a bag. Do you understand?" she demands. The pastor nods and grabs the bag that was once over Kid's head and hands it to one of the guards. Reluctantly, the guard walks over to me and tries to put the bag over my head.

"Your not putting a bag over my head!" I yell helplessly, "Please, I hate the dark! No! No!" The guard suddenly drops the bag on the floor and falls to his knees. Blood is gushing out of his ears and he is screaming like an eight year old girl.

Then everything goes black...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! To those who are following/favoring my story I want to thank you for your support. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up it's just that I had writers block for a while. It turns out this is the longest chapter that I have written for this story. Anyway, do you guys think I should continue writing this story? I would love to hear your advice!**


	10. Never Forget

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sure you've noticed that I changed the summary and the genres it falls under but I decided that those genes did not really fit the story. **

**I hope you still enjoy the story!**

* * *

Shut up Kyou!" I yell kicking dirt.

"Of all the people I could have been stuck with…why did it have to be you?" he mutters to himself.

"It's not like I wanted to get stuck with you either." I whine.

"Well it's your own damn fault!" his voice suddenly becomes violent.

"Kyou, you know I didn't mean to. If I could turn back time I wouldn't have..I'm sorry" I say regretfully.

"Even if you say sorry a million times nothing would change!" Kyou exclaims his voice cracking.

"Please Kyou. Forgive me." I beg.

"You don't care about me. All you want to do is get rid of your guilty conscious!" he screams.

"I do care about you and Kumi!" I cover my mouth._ I can't believe I said her name…_ He clenches his fists and jaw and stares blankly at me. I feel a knot forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I loved Kumi. She was so beautiful," he says, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I know you did Kyou…." I respond.

"You wouldn't know anything about love, you bitch! What kind of human being would do that?" he cries as his head starts bleeding again. It feels like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces.

…...

Maybe it would be easier to be like Aphrodite. Barely breathing, not caring if you lived or died, if you were hungry or not, if you were in pain or not. What a great feeling it must be! My stomach screams for me to feed it more but yet I have nothing more to feed it. The torturous feeling of hunger its like an itch that can not be scratched. In order to sooth my hunger I started stealing food from other prisoners but it still wasn't enough. Usually, I stole from the weak and timid even though it's against everything I believe in. Almost everyday I would rob a specific boy, one who had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was about the same age as me but it seemed like his last operation had stolen most of his strength. Most of the time he would just give me his food but not today…..

"Don't try to hide it I know you have bread! I saw you!" I yell pointing at his pocket.

"No I don't. Like I told you the Ripper said I was being to loud." he lies his voice shaking in fear.

"Just give me the bread and then I will let you be on your way." I say sticking my hand out.

"I don't have any bread." he swats my hand away.

"Liar!" I scream throwing him against the wooden wall right into a nail. I grab his head and pull it away from the wall and stick it back in multiple times without a second thought. Blood poured out of his head and onto the floor around him. Once I know he is dead I shove my hand into his pocket and take out his ration of bed but something else falls out too. A note of some kind. I unfold it and begin reading:

**_Dear Kumi, _**

**_Happy Birthday! I can't believe your turning five this year! I remember when mom brought you home from the hospital as a baby and you wouldn't stop crying. I know it isn't much but I want you to enjoy my ration of bread as your birthday present. I wish I could buy you a book because you love reading so much. One day we'll get out of here and when we do I'll give you the best birthday ever! I love you so much. _**

**_Love Kyou_**

…...

I'd never cried so much in my life.

From that day on Kyou has been forced to follow me everywhere because I killed him and now our souls are connected until the day I die. His little sister Kumi died five days later and that is why I can never forget.

Never Forget…..


End file.
